Shuffle 2
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: All the continued mayhem of Shuffle. With some equally as crazy pairings. Now, let's start with some more assembly insanity, shall we? FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 More Assembly Insanity

**A/N: **YAY! Shuffle 2! Let me just tell you, chapter one's pretty crazy. But fun too!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER I More Assembly Insanity**

**September 12, back to school, 8:30 A.M.**

"Welcome back students!" The principal, Mr. Leam said happily as 250 students chattered away with everyone around them.

"Students!" He shouted, trying to get their attention. The chattering continued. "Students!" He spoke up. Nothing. "STUDENTS!" He shouted even louder. Still nothing. "STUDENTS!" Also nothing. "SHUT UP!" Finally silence. "Thank you. Now I want to tell you all about some things happening this year."

Everyone just looked at him, bored.

"YOU SUCK!"

"All right! Who said that?" Mr. Leam shouted.

"I did."

He sighed. "Mr. Jule… how many times do I-"

Yzak interrupted him. "Not enough, apparently."

Another sigh. "You know about your punishment, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Get down to the detention room… you'll be having anger-management classes there," Mr. Leam said. "Okay," Yzak said simply, walking out of the gym.

So Mr. Leam went on and on about the importance of achievement while Yzak was planning something…

**Out in the hallway…**

**"**Yzak… I don't know about this… what if we get caught?" Nicol asked nervously as Yzak filled countless water balloons with… well… water from the fountain in the hall and then set the filled balloons into buckets.

"Nicol, you want to be a part of this group, then you have to play the part. Now shut up and fill the damn balloons, " Yzak hissed. Nicol sighed and did as he was told. "If this is a group, then why are there only two of us? Wouldn't that make us a duo? Maybe a couple?"

Yzak looked at him for a minute. "You're such an idiot."

Nicol muttered: "I'm just trying to make a point…"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it would be a group if Dearka was here. But he didn't want to show up today. There, happy?"

"Yes, Yzak…" he muttered. "And it would be even better if Athrun didn't hate messing with authority so much," Yzak added, "then again, I don't really like Athrun…"

**Back in the gym…**

"-And that is the importance of achievement," Mr. Leam concluded after a boring speech. "Now to move on to-"

He was interrupted by a shout from our favourite silver-haired troublemaker, who was standing at the entrance to the gym with Nicol: "TAKE THIS, SLAVE DRIVER!"

With that he threw one of the water balloons. It sailed across the gym and nailed Mr. Leam in the face, soaking him completely in the process. There was silence. "YZAK!" Mr. Leam screamed. "Wow, he didn't say Mr. Jule this time… He must be really pissed…" Yzak thought. "TELL ME RIGHT THIS SECOND WHO WAS IN WITH YOU ON THIS!" Mr. Leam screamed. "Okay. Nicol Amalfi-" he pointed to poor Nicol standing beside him, looking as if he was about to cry. And that's just what he did.

"IS THAT ALL?" The enraged principal screamed. Yzak threw another water balloon in his face, then replied: "Not exactly."

"WHO ELSE, THEN!"

"Dearka Elsman," he lied. "Oh- and Athrun Zala."

-In the audience, Athrun groaned. "Stupid Yzak…"

"ALL RIGHT! NICOL! YOU'RE IN STUDENT SUPPORT FOR THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS! ATHRUN! SO ARE YOU! DEARKA! YOU TOO! AND YZAK! OH BOY, YZAK; EIGHT HOUR DETENTIONS! ON THE WEEKENDS! ALL YEAR!" Mr. Leam exploded. "Four months?" Nicol asked in disbelief. "Weekends!" Shouted Yzak. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" With that he grabbed another water balloon and chucked it at Mr. Leam. Once again, it hit him in the face. He stood there, looking like he was having a hard time containing himself."Cool! I made my principal snap!" Yzak said jokingly. That was it...he lost it.

"OH, THAT'S IT, BUDDY!" He ran towards Yzak who looked really surprised. "Uh-oh.."

"I'M GONNA WRING YOUR DAMN NECK, YOU LITTLE PUKE!" The psychotic Principal screamed. Yzak turned and ran like the devil was at his heels. And that was hardly off the mark. "OH, I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!" The entire population of the gym heard as their broken up principal chased Yzak to God knows where.

When the angry screaming faded, everyone was silent. Their eyes fell onto Nicol. And well...with him being really self-conscious- thatdidn't sit very well..."Stop looking at me!" He cried, chucking four water balloons out into the crowd. That was followed by at least 150 of the students running at Nicol and grabbing the buckets of water balloons. Thus a huge water balloon fight broke out in the gym. "OH MY GOSH!" Nicol cried as seven peopleall threw water balloons at him.

* * *

**A/N: **All right, that's the end of chapter one... nine more to go... anyway, review and tell me what you think! Please be nice! 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	2. Chapter 2 Water Balloons

**AN:** Well, here's the next chapter. Heh... I think it's my best one yet...

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER II WATER BALLOONS, STRANGE**

**PAIRINGS AND SECRET DATES**

**Back to the Water Balloon Fight…**

"OH, LORDY! IT'S THE END OF ALL HUMANITY!" Kira cried just before someone nailed him in the face with a water balloon. "Ouchie!" He cried falling back. "THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING, YOU WEIRDO!" Athrun shouted, throwing another water balloon at him. "Athrun… I thought we were friends…" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "We're only friends because I feel sorry for you," Athrun answered. "Eh, that's as good as my mom said I'd have it," Kira said shrugging. Athrun threw another one in his face and went to find Nicol.

He found him sitting in the corner of the gym, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Athrun asked. "Twenty people just came at me with water balloons… I'm cold… I'm wet…… everyone hates me…… and Yzak's going to kill me…" Nicol said hysterically as someone threw a water balloon in his face. "He's going to kill you, why?" He asked while the fight raged on. "I was supposed to keep the water balloons… so… we could wreak havoc on Mr. Leam later…" Nicol answered. "Well, okay. But do me a favor and next time you see Yzak, throw this water balloon in his face, will ya?" Athrun said, handing Nicol a water balloon. "All right… if you say so… but I think you should know… if I do… he'll be even more angry!" Nicol wailed. "I think through his anger-management classes he'll come to forgive you," Athrun said smirking. Nicol just continued to wail.

"Leave him alone!" Came a sudden shout. It was Fllay. She came running through the crowd- and boy oh boy, it was one hell of a sick sight to see. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and nothing underneath… if you catch my drift… she wasn't wearing something that ALL young ladies should wear. –You fill in the blanks. And to add to that fact she was wearing a pink T-shirt with nothing underneath, it was soaking wet from water balloons

Fllay dropped to her knees, threw her arms around Nicol and held him close. "Whoa, baby… the wet T-shirt contests are over in slutville, not here…" Athrun said. Fllay glared at him. "You leave Nicol alone, Zala…"

"What? No- he made himself cry…" He said. "Umm… I don't think you should be here with me…" Nicol spoke up. "Why?" She asked. "My parents said it's for the best… and the wellbeing of my body…" He answered. "Well, your parents aren't here," Fllay stated. "True… but this restraining order is," Nicol answered, pulling a restraining order against her out of his pocket and showing it to her. She snatched it from him and tried to rip it- but she couldn't. "It's laminated," Nicol said as-a-matter-of-factly. Rolling her eyes, she tossed it off and then just kissed him deeply. "Oh… geez… this is weird…" Athrun said, watching in disbelief as they kissed. Nicol's eyes were wide open, but then they eventually closed and he just decided to enjoy it.

Athrun sighed then sulked off into the crowd, getting hit by three stay water balloons in the process. Man… did he ever wish he had a girlfriend…

**In The Back Of the Gym…**

Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho all hurried through the exit. "It's insane in there…" Lacus sighed. "Has anyone seen Dearka?" Miriallia asked with worry. "Did you see Yzak? …Oh, that was so hot…" Shiho said dreamily. Lacus sighed again. "Do you think you could stop thinking about your crushes long enough to figure out how to get some order back to this place?"

"Order?" Shiho asked. "Leave that to the teachers."

Just then, the doors to the entrance of the school opened and Yzak walked inside. As he passed them, Shiho spoke up. "Yzak-"

He was quick to cut her off. "Restraining order."

She closed her mouth sadly.

When Yzak entered the gym, he stared in disbelief. "NICOL!" He screamed.

Nicol, who was in the midst of making out with Fllay, quickly broke away from her and ran to Yzak.

"What the HELL did you do!" He shouted furiously. "Um… I kinda got mad and threw some water balloons into the crowd… then everyone took all the water balloons and now they're having a huge fight…" Nicol said quickly. Yzak glared. "YOU INCOMPEDENT MORON!"

Taking this as his opportunity, Nicol threw the water balloon that Athrun had given him right in his face. "AH! NICOL! WHAT THE HELL! NOW I'M SOAKED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Yzak screamed. "Athrun told me to do it!" Nicol cried. "Ugh… Zala… he is so dead…" He growled. "Where's Mr. Leam?" Nicol asked timidly. "I think he got lost in the subdivision somewhere… but chasing me for sixteen blocks really settled him down... to some extent," Yzak answered.

Suddenly, the second set of gym doors flew open. There stood Mr. Leam. When he saw all of his students were soaking wet, he just stared. The gym fell silent and no more water balloons were thrown. "All right… all of you go home… I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now… so, I'm going to lie down and mull over how much pandemonium a silver-haired, scar-faced, short-tempered little bastard can cause," He said. "NOW GO!"

Everyone flocked out of the school as quickly as possible.

**Out in the School Yard, 10:30…**

"Hey, Kira," Athrun began as they walked out of the school and towards home. "You haven't found a girl for me yet, have you?"

"No, why?" Kira asked. "Oh, just wondering…" Athrun said. "Don't worry, Athrun. I'll find the perfect girl for you, just wait and see," Said Kira smiling. "I sure hope you do…" He thought with a sigh.

**At Kira and Cagalli's "PLACE."**

Cagalli groaned as she pulled her blankets up over her. Yesterday, she'd felt well enough to call Yzak and ask him out. When she did, his reply was a: "I'll think about it."

He still hadn't called her back. Now she was pretty sure he was just shunning her. "Stupid Yzak…" She thought. Sure it was hot to see him treating someone badly, but not when it was her he was treating badly. Now Cagalli could really care less about him. He was a jerk.

"Hey, Cagalli?" There was knocking on the door. She knew it was Kira. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Knock yourself out…" She muttered. "No, I think I'll just come in," He answered, opening the door and walking inside. "Idiot…" She thought irritably. "Are you hungry? Mom wanted me to ask…" Kira said. "No, if I eat anything I'll just be puking it up five minutes later," Cagalli answered. "Wow, this is a really bad flu… you've had it for almost five days now," He stated. "I think I'm okay, actually. I just have a headache…" She said, "And a bit of a stomach cramp."

"So do you think you could get up and do some housework?" Kira asked. She laughed. "Not bloody likely."

"But I thought you said you're okay… doesn't that make you capable?" He asked. "Sure I'm capable, I just don't want to," Cagalli said. "Okay… I'll do the housework, then…" He muttered. "Umm… Kira… I've got ask you something…" She said suddenly. "All right, go ahead," Kira said. "Well… I've been kind of minus a boyfriend lately… so… I was wondering if you could hook me up with one," She said. Kira thought this out. "Hm… Cagalli needs a boyfriend… why is this familiar-? –Oh, yeah… Athrun needs a girlfriend… so that means… that means… they can do something… but… what-?… Hm… what could it be…… Hm…… Oh! I've got it! They can go on a date! With EACHOTHER! OH! This is the **_bestest_** idea I've ever had! But I've got to keep who their dates are confidential… wow... confidential... I didn't know I knew that word... I'M A GENIUS!"

"Um… Kira? Are you in there?" Cagalli asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh, hang on, I think I can get you a boyfriend right this minute, just excuse me for a second," Kira said. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and grabbed the phone. "MOM! CAN I USE THE PHONE!" He called. "NO!" She answered. "OKAY! THANK YOU!" Kira said dialing Athrun's number. The phone rang once… twice… three times… Athrun picked up. "What is it, Kira?"

"Athrun! I think I've got a girlfriend for you! Can you meet her at 8:00 tonight in the park? Say… under that really old, tall maple tree?" Kira asked. "Oh… Sure…" A surprised Athrun replied. "Okay! Good! BYE!" He hung up then ran back up the stairs and into Cagalli's room. "Yeah, you've got a boyfriend. As long as you can agree to meet him under that old, tall maple tree in the park at 8:00 tonight!" Kira said enthusiastically. "Wow that was fast… and yes, I can meet him tonight… at 8:00… in the park… under the tall, old maple tree…" She said slowly. "Awesome! Aren't I great?" Kira said smiling. "Well… just because you did one thing right doesn't mean you can get cocky," Cagalli muttered. "Yeah, you're right… but- Hey! I've done more than one thing right!" He shouted. "Okay, tell me. What else have you done right?" She challenged. He thought. "Um… well there was that time- no wait... that was you... uh... maybe you're right… but that doesn't matter right now! You owe me!"

"So… what do you want?" Cagalli asked. "For you to get out of bed." He smirked. "And do all my chores."

She sighed. "Fine… but I'm not doing anything else for you!"

At the Park under THAT Tree, 8:00 P.M… 

Cagalli sighed once she got to the tree. Her new boyfriend wasn't there yet.

"Funny," She thought smirking, "The one time I, Cagalli Yula Athha, hate being first."

She sat down and laid back in the grass. A soft wind blew. It was so… peaceful… She loved that…

Two minutes later that peace was disturbed when she heard the sound of someone walking towards her. Quickly, she opened her eyes and stood up.

When he was about a metre in front of her, they both stared in disbelief.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted in shock.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, equally as shocked. Then they both screamed in anger: "KIRA!"

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for chapter 2. Chapter 3 is Athrun and Cagalli's "DATE." Trust me, it's gonna be good... REVIEW!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	3. Chapter 3 Failed Attempts

**A/N:** Gee, this chapter's kinda weird... oh well, I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER III FAILED ATTEMPTS**

"Well, this was certainly lazy of Kira…" Athrun said angrily. "Was this just a prank on me?"

"Prank on you! How about a prank on me!" Cagalli shouted. "Well if it wasn't you and it wasn't me then Kira planned this all up on his own," He concluded. "What the hell was he thinking! I absolutely, undoubtedly hate you with every fiber of my being!" She ranted on. "Geez, I don't hate you that much… that's more of how I feel about Yzak," Athrun said randomly. "Yeah, well; I hate him TOO!" She screamed. "You know, the only reason I hate you is because you're Kira's twin sister-," She cut him off: "Yeah, that fact really scares the crap out of me- hang on- OH! THAT'S LOW YOU JERK!" Cagalli screamed, slapping him in the back of the head. "Well, you probably only hate me because I'm Kira's best friend!" He threw back. "THAT'S-," She stopped, "-True…"

Athrun smirked. "See, I have a point."

She sighed. "I guess I stand corrected, then…"

They were quiet until Athrun asked something: "You can't find a boyfriend?"

"Same goes for you!- Except, you can't find a _girl_friend in this case," She said, rather un-Cagalli-like. "Since either of us can find girlfriends/boyfriends- and since we don't really know each other… how about we give this a shot?" Athrun asked. She looked at him. "What're you, crazy? I'm not _that_ desperate…"

"Desperate? I'm not exactly desperate material, here!" Athrun hissed. "To me you are," Was her reply. "Fine," He said turning away from her, "Be closed-minded."

"Look, it'd just be too awkward… I mean… how do you think Kira would feel?" She asked. "Well it obviously didn't bother him before…" Athrun said dully. "But…" Cagalli was out of reasons. "Well… fine… I guess we could at least TRY."

She sat down in the grass. He decided it'd be in his best interest to sit as well. That he did- but he also made sure there was a fair amount of space between them.

Cagalli looked up into the dark sky and sighed. The stars were shining brightly- What freaked her out about it was that it seemed… to have a romantic effect… she sighed again. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, don't you agree?"

He looked up into the sky too. "Yeah… You know… I've heard that starlight can give you cancer… but now a day, what can't?"

She rolled her eyes. That just crushed the whole feeling…

A moment of silence passed. It was broken by a soft question from Athrun: "Do you ever feel… lonely-?"

That question surprised her. Mainly because she often experienced terrible loneliness. "Yes… everyday…" Cagalli whispered. "I mean… I know I have friends… but then I sit down and really think that through… Lacus invites me to all her slumber parties, and Shiho, Miriallia and Fllay are always there… but then I remember… Lacus really likes Kira… so she probably only invites me over so we can talk about my _twin brother…_ and because she invites me over I know Miriallia, Shiho, and Fllay… So do you see? They're not my friends, I just know them… nobody really cares…" She closed her eyes and looked away to hide her tears. "Hey, that's not true…" Athrun said softly. "But I'll admit… I feel the same way… do you ever see me with anyone else besides Kira?"

She shook her head. "No, not really…"

"Yeah, exactly; there's only Kira. But he's not really a friend. Half the time he's asking me: "Who are you?" Or he's saying: "Hi, Keenan!" Seriously, it's not easy to befriend Kira. He's so unpredictable. And on top of that, a friend is someone who listens when you have a problem to tell them or is there when you need them. Does Kira do that? Not really. I don't have any real friends."

"What about Yzak, Dearka and Nicol?" Cagalli asked. "Okay, I'll tell you why they're not my friends: One, Yzak. He hates me for no apparent reason. Whenever I say something, he doesn't agree with, he says: "What're you? Stupid?" Or "I might just kill you tonight…" Two, Dearka. He backs Yzak up with everything, plain and simple. Three, Nicol. He's too innocent. There you go. That's why they're not my friends," Athrun explained. "Wow…" Cagalli said. "I had no idea you were like this…"

"Well, I had no idea you were like this either. I guess we're not so different after all," He said. "Looks like Kira actually did something right for a change," She said. "And what would that be?" Athrun asked. "Setting this up," She answered. "I think this might be the start of a relationship, Athrun."

"Gee, didn't see that coming…" He said, surprised. "-Do you think we should start walking home now? It's nearly nine…"

"So?" She asked. "Unfair curfew…" He answered. "Oh, burn," She smirked as they stood up. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…" He muttered. "Wait, just before we go- I want to see something," She said, walking off deeper into the park. "Hey, wait. Where are we going exactly?" He asked as he followed her. "You'll see," She answered.

Three minutes of walking brought them to a bridge that went over a relatively small river. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked as she walked out into the middle of the bridge. "Uh... Yeah…" He replied briefly, walking up beside her.

The moon and stars shone down on the river for a beautiful reflection. Cagalli sighed. "I don't usually come here at night, so I really wanted to see this."

Cagalli gazed out onto the river, still captivated by its beauty. "Now one more thing would make this just _wonderful…_" She thought. As if he had just read her mind, Athrun wrapped his arms around her. "Athrun…" She whispered. "Cagalli…" He whispered and they kissed. This had to have been the most perfect moment for Cagalli. It was almost like… a fairy tale… That's when, of course, she felt like things were too overwhelming… Her stomach got jumpy. That damn virus wasn't finished yet…

As fast as she could, she pushed Athrun away then leaned over the bridge railing and just puked. Oh, what a way, what a way, to end a perfect moment.

Athrun blinked. "Ew… that's gross…"

When she'd, um… _finished… _she turned and ran, not looking back. That was SO embarrassing…

"Cagalli! Wait! It's okay!" Athrun called as he gave chase. "Go home… I don't want to talk right now!" She called back. Athrun sighed and stopped. It was no use… she was really embarrassed…

**Back at Kira and Cagalli's "PLACE," 9:00 p.m.…**

Cagalli marched up to her room and slammed the door behind her. "It's not fair!" She thought angrily. "I finally get a boyfriend and when I go to kiss him I almost puke in his mouth! Now I can never look at him again!"

She grabbed her pillow off her bed and just screamed into it until she was out of breath. Then, finding she was still angry, she chucked it at the door. "I'LL NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND!"

**

* * *

A/N: Kinda like 6teen, huh? But wow, embarrassing... I hope the first part BEFORE that wasn't too mushy. I don't like being mushy. It's too mushy. Well, enough with mushy stuff... wow, four times... ANYWAY... nice reviews please!**

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	4. Chapter 4 More Groundings

**A/N:** Well... there's not much to say... its chapter 4... of Shuffle 2... yeah... and I've been updating really fast.And BTW, I've got a little note for Xx.Eternal Rain.xX at the bottom of this page. It's not mean, I swear.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (If you still want me to mention you all by name let me know.)

* * *

**CHAPTER IIII MORE GROUNDINGS, NEW **

**COUPLES & PIERCINGS**

**The Next Day at School, 8:30…**

That morning when the students arrived, they were told to report to the gym immediately. Mr. Leam was thankfully nowhere to be seen. But neither was Yzak.

The advisory lists were put up in the gym and once everyone figured out who their teacher was and what room they were in, they were to go there. It sure was turning out to be a strange beginning to the year.

"Hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun."

"What do you want Kira?"

"How did it go with you-know-who last night?"

"You're actually asking?" Well, then I'll tell you: She almost puked in my mouth. She got so embarrassed that she ran home. But honestly, though, I don't care."

"Did you kiss her?" Kira asked smirking. "What?" Athrun asked. "Did you kiss her?" He repeated. "Isn't it obvious? Besides, even if you weren't an idiot, why should I tell you?" Athrun said, crossing his arms. "Because I'm her brother. Her twin brother. And since I'm her twin, I can make myself look just like her. And then we won't be fraternal twins anymore, we'll be identical twins and you're not gonna know which is which and it's gonna be really awkward," Kira said quickly. "Kira that doesn't make any sense…" Athrun pointed out. "Oh, yeah? How so?" He challenged. "Well for one your hair's brown, not blonde, and two, you're a guy," Athrun said. "Yeah, but I can bleach my hair and the only way you can tell if I'm a guy is if you pull my pants down," Kira threw back. "I have no problem with that," Athrun said. "Um… I'm going to go over there now…" Kira said walking away rather quickly.

**In the Halls…**

Cagalli was on her way to her new advisory. She didn't exactly like the room it was in. The detention room… right after the principal's office in the main hall.

When she passed the door to the principal's office and had her hand on the doorknob to the detention room, she heard shouting. It was coming from the principal's office. She cocked her head to the side then walked over to the door to the principal's office and opened it.

There was Yzak and Mr. Leam in the middle of a "Shouting Contest."

"Scar-faced little bastard!" Mr. Leam shouted. "Self-righteous, self-absorbed asshole!" Yzak screamed back.

"Pain in the neck!"

"Pain in the ASS!"

They stopped when they realized Cagalli was standing at the door with her mouth wide open. (Okay, wow... do you have fights like this with your principal? Heck, do you even fight with your principal?)

There was silence, which was broken by Yzak. "Oh, you're screwed now."

"I'm screwed? I could have sworn it's the other way around." He turned to Cagalli. "Does he pay you?"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S THE LINE!" She suddenly screamed then tackled him to the ground, grabbed him by the neck and just squeezed. Yzak stared in disbelief, but was quick to recuperate. "Cagalli, NO!" He shouted running over to them. "Your hands are too weak!" He took her place in squeezing his neck. (That's obviously from the Simpsons but man, it was so perfect) Cagalli grabbed a stapler off of Mr. Leam's desk and smirked evilly.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine," Yzak said smirking just as evilly as she had. "Get the scissors, too."

**An Hour Later…**

The vice, the brilliant vice-principal was running around the school looking for Mr. Leam. Yes, the vice-principal Ms. Janart. She's not the brightest bulb on the tree…

"Has anyone seen Mr. Leam?" She asked, running into advisory 11's room. –This is Yzak's advisory.

"Try his office, genius," Yzak said snottily. She glared at him, then went to check the principal's office. The class began chatting again. "Hey! HEY! SHUT UP! I need to hear something!" Yzak shouted. Everyone shut up. And as they did there was a scream from the principal's office. Yzak burst out laughing. Everyone just looked at him.

"Yzak…" The teacher asked slowly, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Who me? Yes me! Who me? Couldn't be!" Yzak said in a singsong voice. "-Yeah, I did it."

"What did you do exactly?" The teacher asked. "I'm not telling. Either you can go find out for yourself or with any luck it'll be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow," He answered. "Wow! The newspaper! You've really gotta screw up to get that!" Some kid remarked. "Shut up," Yzak snapped. The kid did just that.

**The Next Day, 7:30 A.M…**

"Yzak, the school called… they just told me you stapled some… inappropriate language to the principal's fore head, and cut his clothes and hair…" Ezaria said as Yzak came out of his room. "Well- he insulted Coordinators and called me some things… some bad things…'' Yzak said. "Oh, sure. You're such a liar," Ezaria said rolling her eyes. "You're grounded again."

"What!" He asked angrily, before giving up on arguing with her. It was just no use. So he stomped downstairs and out the door. "The one time I tell the truth, and she doesn't believe me!"Yzak muttered angrily as he sulked off to school.

"Hey, Yzak!" There came a shout from behind him. He turned to see Cagalli. Brace yourself… his new girlfriend… yup. When they "beat up" the principal, they kind of realized how alike they really are.

At the Hahnenfuss Residence, 7:45… 

Shiho watched jealously from her bedroom window as Yzak and Cagalli walked down the street together, hand in hand.

"No one's going to take you away from me, Yzak… I'll make sure of it…" With that she went to her closet, threw it open and grabbed a big wad of cash from the back of it.

**At the Amalfi Residence, 7:50…**

"Nicol? Aren't you up yet? It's late!" Mrs. Amalfi shouted up the stairs to her son.

Nicol groaned weakly and rolled over in bed.

"Nicol! Now! Get down here!" She shouted even louder.

He groaned again and sat up.

"NICOL!" She screamed finally.

He got up and walked out of his room with great difficulty. When he was half way down the stairs, his impatient mother caught sight of him. Her face immediately looked worried. "Oh my goodness… Nicol, you're pale… come here, I want to check your temperature…"

Once again, Nicol groaned and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. She felt his fore head. "Oh, you're burning up…"

Nicol groaned- again- then fell flat on his face, unconscious. And all over the community, another handful of Coordinators fell with him.

**At the School, 8:30…**

The bell rang. The halls of the school remained deserted. Just 50 students were presently in the school. That's one fifth of the population.

Those 50 students, the majority Naturals- all went to the gym because there were only about four teachers still in the school, so they couldn't really keep things together.

"Everyone just calmly wait here until we can get things into order," Ms. Janart shouted over the 50 students. She then left the gym.

"All right! All the stupid Coordinators are dying as we speak!" A random Natural student shouted.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before there was the sound of that Natural being tackled and having his head beaten into the floor while he begged for mercy. "OH MY GOD! YZAK'S STILL HERE!"

"You bet your asses I'm still here. So does anyone have anything else they'd like to say about Coordinators while we're on the topic?" Yzak challenged after he finished beating the mouthy Natural.

"Um, I have a question," Another Natural spoke up. "Why aren't you sick?"

"I was. But I beat it over the summer," He replied.

Silence.

"OH LORDY! IT'S A FREAKIN' EPIDEMIC!" Kira- yes he's there- suddenly screamed. "And why aren't you sick?" The same Natural spoke up. "He probably is," Cagalli said. "But he's so stupid that his body just doesn't know how to react to a deadly virus."

Three Days Later, 12:00 p.m.… 

School had continued on normally. Despite the fact that more then half the students were missing. The Coordinators because obviously they were all sick and the Naturals because of the strange events- the water balloon fight in the gym and the principal's psychotic outburst.

So, that explains that. Now back to school- with Yzak in the Councilor's Office… yeah, trust me- he needs it.

"Yzak; I know you've spent a lot of time in here and you're getting really sick of it-" he was quick to interrupt "Got that right."

His councilor sighed then continued "but I want to figure out why you're acting like this. I'm quite aware that you've always hated the principal, but you've never gone this far… it's not like you…"

"I don't know why I've been like this lately… before I came down with that Coordinator plague, I felt really rebellious… and even more so now…" He answered. "Hmm… that's interesting…" his councilor said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Ms. Janart's voice came over the intercom: "Early dismissal today, everyone. I guess that means your weekend is half a day longer…"

**12:10…**

The bell rang and– 49 students all came stampeding out of the school cheering: "Early Dismissal!"

Yzak and Cagalli however, decided to hang around the outside of the school and possibly… disturb the peace…

"Hey, my graffiti's gone…" Yzak observed. "Well it's replaceable…" Cagalli said. He shrugged. "We can spray paint he school later… wanna make out?"

"You read my mind," Cagalli said smirking.

"Hey, Yzak!" There came a shout. He looked to see- Dearka. "You look well…" He said flatly. "Yeah, thanks. My fever broke on the seventh day," Dearka said. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Well I think your luck just ran out," He said crossing his arms. "Oh, really?" Dearka asked. "How so?"

"You have detention for four months. I framed you." Yzak smirked. "Four months? That one less then last year. Ol' Leam's getting soft!" He laughed. Yzak rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you to get pissed off?"

"We're getting off the subject. I've got two questions for you. One- who's the girl?" Dearka asked. "Her name's Cagalli. And she's my new girlfriend," Yzak answered. "Yzak with a girlfriend? Surly that's a sign of the apocalypse," Dearka laughed then continued to his next question, ignoring his pal's death glare: "And is there any reason why you guys were dismissed early?"

"That, I can't explain," He answered. "I can tell you that," Cagalli spoke up. "Kira got really pale and passed out during PE. So my mother had to come down to here to bring him home. –I'm pretty sure they'll assume the plagues on the loose here and since they don't want any one else getting sick, they sent us all home. With any luck, school will be out until next Wednesday," Cagalli explained. "Gee, I finally get better and when I come back to school it's out," Dearka remarked. "Yeah, that's nice… Can you go now?" Yzak asked impatiently. "Yeah, yeah… I'm going…" Dearka muttered walking off. "Finally…" Yzak said. "- What were we doing again?"

"We were going to make out, remember?" Cagalli asked. "Oh, that's right," He said smirking. –And that they did.

**1:30 At The Mall…**

"OW! OH- THAT'S DEFINITELY THE CARTILAGE!" Shiho cried as she got the top part of her ear pierced. "Ow… okay… okay… I think- ouch- twelve piercings are good enough…"

"Well if you want more, I have some suggestions," The Gothy piercer with a Mohawk said. "I'm going Goth, not slut," Shiho said crossing her arms. "You know any good Goth shops?"

"Try Darkness, it's just around the corner," Said the Gothy piercer with a Mohawk. (Darkness? Oh my God...) "Thanks…" She muttered, standing up and walking out of the store while nursing her twelve new piercings: One in her eyebrow; on her left ear three in the lobe and one in the cartilage; on her right ear three in the lobe and one in the cartilage as well; a stud (ha ha... stud...) piercing on the left side of her nose; one in her tongue and last but not least, her lip. Yikes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Uh... yeah... I should probably mention... Yzak's kinda got a thing for Goths so... yeah... that explains why Shiho's going Goth... Wow, everyone's so out of character... Oh, and by the way- Xx.Eternal Rain.xX, I've got bad news for you. Fllay's gonna do something to Nicol next chapter- trust me, you're probably not gonna like it...

Uh... yeah... I should probably mention... Yzak's kinda got a thing for Goths so... yeah... that explains why Shiho's going Goth... Wow, everyone's so out of character... Oh, and by the way- , I've got bad news for you. Fllay's gonna do something to Nicol next chapter- trust me, you're probably not gonna like it... 

Review and tell me what you think!My feelings are delicate, so please be nice. THANK YOU!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	5. Chapter 5 Shock

**A/N:** Hello, hello, hello! Guess what day it is today!... Give up? Okay! It's Wispy's B-day! Yes, that's right I am now officially 13! Okay... I lied I'm not 14... but everyone keeps saying I am so there. I'M MATURE FOR MY AGE!

Anyway, this chapter is really awkward... yeah... Nicol gets seduced by Fllay the bitchy butt... uh... that's what my friend keeps calling her... NOT MY IDEA! And you know what? I never realized how awful this chapter was until I typed it up... seriously, It's really bad... Oh well! None the less, Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER V SHOCK**At The Hahnenfuss Residence, 3:00… 

"Shiho! What on earth did you do to yourself!" Mrs. Hahnenfuss asked in disbelief as Shiho walked through the front door. "I got a bunch of piercings," She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How could you do that! You look like a freak!" She ranted on. "Maybe to you… but I know some one who digs the Goth look…" Shiho said smirking.

"How much did that all cost?" Mrs. Hahnenfuss went on. "Only 250 bucks, no big deal." She shrugged. Her mother groaned then noticed a bag in her hands with the word "Darkness" across it. "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes," Shiho answered simply. "What kind of clothes?" She asked. "Gothy ones," She answered again. "How much did all that cost?" She asked. "Only 300 dollars," Shiho said, once again acting like it was nothing. "That means you spent 550 dollars today!" Mrs. Hahenfuss cried. "Yeah, with 460 to spare!" She said cheerfully, running up the stairs to her room. Mrs. Hahnenfuss sighed. "What next?"

**At the Amalfi Residence, 4:00…**

Fllay rang the doorbell twice and waited. A minute later the door opened. It was Mrs. Amalfi. "Oh my goodness, you're _that girl…_"

"Yes! I'm Fllay Allster and I'm here with some fever medication for Nicol!" She said cheerfully. "I feel terrible about what happened the other day and I want to make it up to him."

"Well I suppose that's kind of you… but… however did you get that fever medication?" Mrs. Amalfi asked. "I told Doctor Hahnenfuss about the plague Nicol came down with and he gave me some fever medication to bring to him," Fllay said as sweetly as possible. "…Well if you went to all that trouble I suppose it would be rude to turn you away…" She said meekly. "Fine, come in. Nicol's room is up the stairs, the second door to the right."

"Thank you," Fllay said politely, walking up the stairs and into Nicol's room.

(From this point on, I'm not held responsible for you getting supremely creeped-out...)

He was fast asleep with a bit of sweat on his forehead. "Oh, Nicol… you're so beautiful…" She whispered, wiping the sweat away. His eyes opened slightly. "Fllay-?" He asked weakly. "Shh… I'm here Nicol…" She whispered, kissing his cheek. He closed his eyes again. "That's it… go to sleep…" Fllay whispered beginning to stroke his hair gently. A minute passed and Fllay smirked mischievously. Making sure no one was standing at the door, she slipped into bed beside him. Nicol's eyes flew open. "What're you doing?" He asked. "Shh…" She hushed him. "It's, okay. Just be quiet."

She pulled him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Nicol…" Fllay whispered softly. That one kiss turned into many more shortly after.

When she seemed to get bored of kissing him she asked a pretty stupid question: "Would you say you're too sick to make love?"

Nicol blushed deeply. He wasn't exactly used to hearing terms like this. His family was strictly Catholic (it's not really, but... I like it this way) and talk like that wasn't common. He did know what it meant, though. With a fever of 103, he was far too sick to be doing so. Besides, he knew he shouldn't be having sex until he was married. That, of course, was a long way off. But Fllay was known to get people to do thing they really disagreed with doing.

"Fllay… I'm not old enough… and neither are you…" Nicol said shyly. "You know, human rights state that the age of consent is 14. I'm 16 and you are?" She asked. "15…" Nicol answered quietly. "Thank you for proving my point," She said smirking, then stood up and went to close the door.

"Oh my gosh…" Nicol thought fearfully, pulling the blankets up over half his face. (Not his eyes so he could still see what she was doing.) Fllay turned around and looked at him after closing the door. "Oh Nicol. Don't be scared. It's really quite enjoyable. But I don't need to tell you that. You'll find out soon enough," She smirked then made her way back to him. As she joined him on the bed again, he felt his body go numb with nervousness. She reached to him and caressed his cheek almost reassuringly. "It'll be fine…" She whispered pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, she proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "Fllay!" He cried grabbing her hands. "Would you relax? There's nothing to worry about. It's not difficult," She said patiently. "-I really don't think that we should do this-" She quickly pressed her index finger to his lips. "Shh… Nicol… you trust me, right?"

He thought for a second then nodded. "Well if you really do, then you'll just let this go," She said pulling her finger away from his lips and going back to unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh… please forgive me for this… I don't really have a choice…" Nicol thought regretfully. But it was true. He didn't have a choice. Fllay ALWAYS got what she wanted.

When she finished with buttons, she cast the shirt aside and began planting kisses along his collarbone. Fllay couldn't help but laugh in her mind when she heard Nicol let out a little moan. "If you think that feels good, just wait until I get your pants off…" She thought with another mental laugh. Sick bitch...

**An Hour Later…**

Downstairs, Mrs. Amalfi was straightening up the living room. She'd been so occupied with cleaning it for the last hour that she'd forgotten that Fllay was in the house. But eventually the thought found its way back to her mind. "Hmm… I wonder why she's been up there for so long…" Mrs. Amalfi pondered aloud.

She set her dust rag down and went up the stairs to see what was going on.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw that Nicol's door was closed. "That's odd…" She thought. "Nicol never closes his door when he's sick…"

So without bothering to knock, she opened the door and stared in disbelief at what laid on the other side.

Nicol was fast asleep, the blankets covering most of him. And Fllay was sitting right beside him; the blankets covering the lower part of her body, but not the top- She was clotheless, and stroking Nicol's hair. And she could tell that Nicol wasn't wearing anything either. (This, my friends, is a parent's worst nightmare...)

So she had every right to think that her fifteen-year old son was no longer a virgin and that strange redheaded girl that had attempted to kill him was to blame for that.

"Oh- Mrs. Amalfi…" Fllay said awkwardly, crossing her arms over her breasts as an attempt to somewhat 'cover up.' EWW!

Mrs. Amalfi screamed and slipped to the ground in a sudden faint. Mr. Amalfi came running. When he saw Nicol and Fllay in bed together, he nearly lost it. –It didn't even seem to bother him that she was hardly covered. "ALL RIGHT! I'M GOING TO CLOSE THIS DOOR AND GIVE YOU 30 SECONDS TO GET DRESSED THEN I'M GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUT!" He screamed, slamming the door closed. Fllay jumped out of bed and managed to be dressed in 25 seconds. (She must do this a lot)

Nicol just continued to sleep through it all, completely exhausted.

The door flew open again. "NOW, GET OUT!" Mr. Amalfi screamed at her. Fllay ran out of the room as quickly as possible and was careful about stepping over Mrs. Amalfi's fainted form- then she ran down the stairs and out the door.

But as she ran home, she didn't feel the least bit remorseful, for she was smiling broadly. "Nicol was just so much fun to tease!" She laughed out loud.

Back at the Amalfi Residence, 5:30… 

"Nicol, wake up right now," Mr. Amalfi said firmly, giving Nicol a little shake. He groaned and his eyes opened halfway. "…Father… I'm so tired…"

"Well I bet you are!" Mr. Amalfi retorted. "I want an explanation for this! Fifteen-year-olds should be virgins! And I want to know why you disagree with that!"

"I don't…" said Nicol weakly. He wasn't used to being yelled at. "She insisted… I couldn't say no…"

"Well you should have! Nicol! This is a disgrace!" Mr. Amalfi shouted. "-I'm… so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen…" He hardly managed to say before his consciousness slipped away. He decided it'd be best to let him recover from the Coordinator plague first, then he'd figure out what to do with him and what they were all going to do about Fllay. She obviously had some sick obsession over Nicol that was quite disturbing…

**At the Haw Residence, 6:00**

Miriallia lay on her bed, crying bitterly into her pillow. Why did it feel like Tolle had been watching her lately? She just felt his presence… it was so painful… To make things even worse, the only one who comforted her was down with the Coordinator plague, and she was afraid that he might be- She didn't want to think about it or him.

"Dearka…" She whispered, stopping her tears for a moment. "Oh, I really wish you were here right now…" Her tears continued.

"Miriallia!" There came a sudden shout from downstairs. It was her mother. "Yes?" She called, wiping her tears away. "There's someone here who wants to see you!" Her mother told her. "I'll be right down!" She answered. Who could that possibly be? Probably Lacus asking for some nail polish…

She got up and looked into the mirror; quickly fixing her hair and wiping the rest of her tears away so you couldn't tell that she had been crying.

When she'd gotten that done, like 30 seconds later, she left her room for downstairs. And when she got there, she was stunned to see Dearka. "Dearka?" She whispered in disbelief. He smiled softly. "I thought I should see how you're doing…"

"How I'm doing? You're the one who was sick!" Miriallia cried, throwing her arms around him. He too wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried…" She said quietly. "There's no need to be anymore… I'm here…" Said Dearka gently. There was silence. They just enjoyed each other's embrace for a moment.

"Hey, wanna go up to my room?" Miriallia suddenly asked. "Um… sure…" Dearka said blankly. Smiling she grabbed him by the wrist and brought him up to her room.

"Miriallia, leave the door open," Her concerned mother called up the stairs to her. As soon as she finished that sentence, she heard the door close. Sighing, she walked off to the kitchen.

Up in Miriallia's room, they were already in the middle of making out. "I love you, Dearka…" She whispered in-between kisses. "I love you too, Miriallia…" Was his soft reply. She looked into his violet eyes contently, then laid back on her bed and beckoned him to join her. He did. She whispered his name while he wrapped his arms around her and he then began to sing _their song_. She closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. Could this moment get anymore perfect?

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, about _their_ song... read chapter 8 of Shuffle if you don't know what I'm talking about. And shame on you for being here...:) Just yankin' ya! It's my birthday, so be a pal and leave a review, or I'll be sad:(

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

A/N: Hello, faithful readers! Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been really busy lately…

Who hates Fllay? I hate Fllay! Do you hate Fllay? oO sorry... that was really random...

* * *

**CHAPTER VI NIGHTMARES, INTENSE FEVERS, **

**AND PREGNANCY **

The weekend passed and Monday came. All students were notified that school was closed until further notice. However, nothing was said about the Coordinator plague.

That afternoon Fllay came to her mother looking extremely worried. "Fllay, what's the matter?" Mrs. Allster asked, sitting down on the couch beside her. "Mom, I'm late…" She said quietly. "Oh, God… are you talking late as in- period late-?" She asked nervously. Fllay nodded. "-You haven't slept with anyone lately, have you-?" Mrs. Allster asked. "…Yes… on Friday…" She responded. "Did you use protection?" Her mother continued. "Well… Mom… I need to tell you something… don't be mad… -You know that twenty-two-year-old girl that used to live next door but her parents kicked her out because she was a druggie?" Fllay questioned. She nodded. "-Well… she sneaked me some birth control pills- they're a prescription for me- I don't know how she did it but-" Her mother cut her off. "WHAT! YOU'RE USING BIRTH CONTROL! FLLAY! YOU'RE 16 YEARS OLD!"

"LET ME FINISH!" She cried. "On Friday I think I might have forgotten to take one!"

"-Fllay, if you're pregnant, you're in whole heap of trouble! A sixteen-year-old can't care for a child, or possibly be emotionally ready to give birth to one!" Mrs. Allster shouted. "-And abortion isn't an option! That just isn't right!"

"But Mom!" Fllay cried. "Don't 'but mom' me! –Now if you really are pregnant, whose the father, how old is he and what's his phone number!" She shouted. "-His name is Nicol Amalfi- he's fifteen and his phone number is 271-320-9214," Fllay answered quietly.

"HE'S 15 YEARS OLD!" Mrs. Allster erupted. She jumped up, grabbed the phone and dialed 271-320-9214.

**At the Amalfi Residence, 2:00…**

Mr. Amalfi answered the phone on the third ring. Normally he could catch it on the second ring but he'd been making sure Nicol's fever (now 105) wasn't getting any higher. And on top of that, Mrs. Amalfi had been in bed all weekend due to the fact that she was still in shock about the whole Fllay-Nicol incident. Anyway, back to the phone…

"Hello?" Mr. Amalfi answered once he'd picked up the phone. "I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR SON RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Allster screamed on the other side. "…Um… may I ask whose calling?" He questioned in confusion. "IT'S FLLAY ALLSTER'S MOTHER! F-L-L-A-Y! THE GIRL YOUR SON IMPREGNATED'S MOTHER!" She screamed even louder. "What!" Mr. Amalfi screamed in disbelief, paling. "YOU HEARD ME! YOUR 15-YEAR-OLD SON GOT MY 16-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" She repeated. "NOW I EXPECT HE'LL BE PAYING FOR CHILDCARE!"

"WELL I GUESS SO!" Mr. Amalfi screamed back then hung up. This was **_WAY_** too much to take in. So, still bursting with anger, Mr. Amalfi stormed up to Nicol's room, where his fever was presently rising to dangerous heights, potentially fatal.

The minute he entered Nicol's room his anger disappeared, for he'd noticed that his breaths were coming in labored gasps and his eyes were wide open but there was no presence there; he just seemed to be looking right through him. There was only one conclusion: This fever was out of control and so was the plague.

Quickly, Mr. Amalfi took poor Nicol's temperature to see how bad it exactly was. The thermometer read 108. (FYI, the normal body temperature is 98.6) "Oh Lord…" He muttered in pure horror. A temperature over 107 was commonly fatal.

In a panic, Mr. Amalfi once again ran to the phone. But this time, he was the one dialing and the call was for an ambulance.

**At the Zala Residence, 3:00…**

Patrick Zala rushed through his paperwork. Usually he'd be taking his time but ever since Athrun had fallen ill with the Coordinator plague, he'd been on round-the-clock watch. Athrun had been sleeping for the last two hours so Patrick took that as his opportunity to get some paperwork done.

"There we go; Halfway done…" He muttered, leaning back in his chair. Then deciding this would be a good time to check on Athrun, he got up and went to his room. And to his misfortune, he found Athrun in the exact same state that Mr. Amalfi had found Nicol in. "Athrun!" He cried in shock. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest phone (that being his cell phone) and called an ambulance. So as you can see, this plague is getting very, Very, VERY, **_VERY _**deadly.

**At Kira & Cagalli's "PLACE," 3:30…**

-_All right, I hope you sissies are prepared for this and I hope you can take it 'cause I'm writing it. You got that?-_

Up in Cagalli's room, she and Yzak laid in bed together after making love. Yeah, you better believe it. Cagalli cuddled closer to Yzak and sighed contently. "Hey, Yzak… do you remember if I locked-" She was interrupted by the door slamming open. There stood Kira. –At first there was a smile on his face but when what he saw before him registered, it disappeared. "MOM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"KIRA! YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, jumping out of bed, pushing him out the door and slamming the door closed. –She made sure she locked it this time. –And just for the mental picture, she was wearing something…

"Cagalli! How could you! That's sick!" Kira screamed outside the door. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DYING RIGHT NOW!" Cagalli screamed back. "Well I recovered real fast because I'm a _SPECIAL _Coordinator!" Kira answered. "YEAH! SPECIAL NEEDS!" She screamed even louder.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "You obviously have no experience with getting back at people who bug the shit out of you."

"Screaming's a regular activity now…" Cagalli muttered. "CAGALLI! ARE YOU STILL THERE! I'M TELLING ON YOU!" Kira shouted to her. "If you tell, I'LL KILL YOU!" She threatened.

Silence. "No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"MOM! CAGALLI JUST HAD-"

"KIRA!"

"All right, seeing as there's no end in sight here, I might as well step in," Yzak said, getting up- (Yeah, just for the mental picture again, he's wearing something…) –and opening the door. He smacked Kira right on the top of the head, causing him to pass out. "Nice shot…" She said blankly. "I get a lot of practice," Yzak said shortly. "What're we going to do with him?" Cagalli asked. "Easy," He said grabbing Kira by the back of the shirt, dragging him down the hall and throwing him into his room. "Now when you come around don't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself. Come back and I'll kick your ass again."

At the Elsman Residence, 2:30am… 

Dearka tossed and turned in his sleep. This nightmare… it felt way too real…

_The city was absolutely destroyed and there was fighting, screaming, firing guns, dead bodies, blood, and people running for their lives. He was running with a large group of people. Huge explosions could be heard behind them. One particularly loud explosion behind them knocked everyone off their feet. _

_"Dearka…" He heard a weak call. It surprised him that he could even hear it over all the chaos. Behind him, ten meters away, he could see Nicol, cuts all over his face and bits of rubble in his hair. His eyes were watery with tears and he was on his knees. But what shocked Dearka the most about this was, in his arms, Nicol held Yzak- and he didn't look to be alive, for his eyes were closed tightly, he was paler than usual and the dead give away- he was bleeding badly. _

_"Nicol… Yzak…" Dearka whispered in horror. With that, he just ran to them. _

_"Yzak can't be dead… he just can't be!" He thought frantically as he checked for his vital signs, covering himself in Yzak's blood in the process. He just wanted to scream in anger when he found he wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating. Resisting the urge to burst out in tears, Dearka just buried his face in Yzak's silver hair and told himself over and over again that this wasn't happening and he was still alive. _

_He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt something else was amiss. When he found the courage to look, he found Nicol just staring forward with his eyes wide open. But before you decide that's nothing to be worried about, hear this: The collar of his shirt was completely soaked with blood. That's when Dearka realized he'd been shot in the back of the head with a stray bullet. "Nicol…" He whispered in shock, reaching out to him while still holding Yzak's frail form in the other arm. But before he could even touch him, Nicol's eyes closed and he fell forward, lifeless. _

_After staying still in that same spot for what felt like an eternity, he just screamed out at the top of his lungs: "WHY!" _

That's when he woke in a cold sweat. Breathing hard, Dearka got out of bed and paced the room; trying to calm himself down. "Okay, Dearka, it was only a dream, don't loose it… Nicol's fine, he's just at the hospital; his fever's dropping and Yzak-"

He stopped. Yzak… he'd known him for 15 years now… and though they'd never admit it to each other's faces, they were like brothers now. So naturally, that nightmare gave him reasons to be upset.

Sighing, Dearka grabbed his cell phone and dialed Yzak's cell phone number. "Well, I'll probably get shit for this, but… I really gotta talk to him…"

The phone rang once… twice… three times… four times… "Come on, Yzak… pick up the damn phone…" Dearka thought impatiently. He did. "Who the hell is this and what the fuck do you want at this hour?"

"That's good to hear," Dearka said with a laugh. "For God's sake, Dearka, why the hell did you call me?" Asked a very pissed Yzak. "I had a nightmare…" He said in a three-year-old voice. "But before you laugh, know this: You died in it and so did Nicol."

"Geez, Dearka… Could you call me back, IN THE MORNING? Would that be so hard?" Asked Yzak tiredly. "Yeah, okay… I'll do that…" He said, secretly hoping he'd give him an insult to go out on. "Okay, good… now go back to bed… it's three in the morning you dumb fuck," Yzak said hanging up. Dearka smirked. "Like music to my ears."

* * *

A/N: Geez, Yzak needs his beauty sleep… lol Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update faster next time. Until then, read and review! 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	7. Chapter 7 Puke Pills!

**A/N:** Yeah, just as I promised... I updated fast... I'm starting to make myself sick with the whole Nicol and Fllay thing. Seriously, it's hard it type with five fingers on the key board and the other five all down your throat... So if I can't even stand it, than you can expect that Fllay's a dirty rotten liar... and some other things too...

**

* * *

****CHAPTER VII PUKE PILLS, HOSPITAL VISITS **

**& THE UNFORTUNATE TRUTH. **

Fllay walked through the hospital towards Nicol's room. The nurse had told her not to stay in there too long because the room had been made freezing cold to try to drop Nicol's intense fever. She didn't care. She'd stay as long as she needed to. But… how would she break it to him? 'Nicol… you got me pregnant…' or 'I'm pregnant and you're the father…' She'd thought over what to tell him thousands of times. But nothing seemed like the right thing to say.

Finally, she entered his hospital room. When she did, she stopped and shivered. The nurse was right; it was VERY cold in here. Continuing to shiver, she walked to Nicol's bedside. His fever looked to be improving, for he was resting peacefully.

Sighing, she gently reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. "Nicol… wake up… I need talk to you…" She whispered. His eyes opened. "Fllay?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. "A bit better… what's the matter? You look troubled by something…" He said softly. "…Nicol…" Said Fllay; tears in her eyes, "Oh, Nicol… I'm pregnant…"

His eyes widened and he just stared in disbelief. "You mean… I'm going to be a father?" He asked shakily. "And you're going to be a mother?"

Fllay nodded as her tears continued. "What're we going to do-?" Nicol asked. "I don't know…" She whispered.

At Kira and Cagalli's "PLACE," 8:00am… 

"Yzak… this is really bad…"

"No it isn't."

"Yeah it is."

"Okay, fine. We won't get back at Kira, then."

"You, know- actually- maybe we should…"

"That's what I thought."

"-Now… what do these things do again?" Cagalli asked as she held up a small container filled with red pills. She and Yzak were both up in her room discussing a revenge plan against Kira. And Yzak seemed to know exactly what to do. "Dearka and I made them when we were 14. I can't even remember how but I do remember that Mother made me swear not to use them. But that's too damn bad because I am. And as for what they do, they dissolve instantly in liquid and when they're taken in they make you puke your guts out. Dearka volunteered for human testing and at first, we didn't think they did anything because there were obviously no signs of what you'd say- "damage." But eight hours later, he started puking. –So to sum it all up, the "Puke Pills" take eight hours to kick in and it's one pill for a Natural and two for a Coordinator. Does that answer your question?" Yzak sassed. "Yeah… I guess…" She said quietly. "All right, good. Now give me those and follow me," He said demandingly. Sighing, she gave him the bottle of "Puke Pills" and he walked out of the room. She followed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Yzak filled a glass with water then put two of the "Puke Pills" in- they dissolved instantly. He then set it on the counter. "What makes you so sure he'll take it?" Cagalli asked. "Everybody's always thirsty in the morning," Yzak said simply. "Yeah, but-" He cut her off. "Hey- Shut up- I think he's coming- you act cute- I'll hide so he doesn't get suspicious."

With that, he bolted around the corner of the second doorway to the kitchen while Kira came in the first. He yawned- she had to admit, he still looked pretty tired and that was **_NOT _**a good sign. See, it works like this: A NORMAL person hates getting up in the morning so when they finally drag their asses out of bed they're still tired. Now, Kira being the retard that he is LOVES getting up in the morning; so he's always hyper during said time–BUT- as you can clearly see, he's not. In conclusion, that can only leave one catastrophic explanation…

"Oh, damn… it's one of Kira's smart days…" Cagalli thought nervously. "Hey, were you talking to someone? I could have sworn I heard another voice down here…" Kira said groggily. "-Um… no… no one's here… -Say, are you thirsty at all?" She asked casually. He looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm just in a really good mood," She said innocently. "Yeah, having someone like Yzak rock your world at six in the morning would put anyone in a good mood…" Kira muttered. Cagalli fought back the tempting urge to punch him in the jaw. "Look, you don't have to be mean about it…"

"Okay… sorry…" Kira sighed. "It's all good. Here, take my glass of water, I'm not thirsty anyway," She handed him the glass and tried not to look at him with anticipation. "I'm so going to regret this…" Kira thought nervously, drinking it. "Yeah!" Cagalli thought evilly. "Mission accomplished!"

**Three Hours Later, 11:00…**

Cagalli could hardly believe how bored she was. Yzak had left an hour ago. It made her think about how she could have survived before without him. Groaning with boredom, she began to clean her room- there was nothing else to do anyway. When those "Puke Pills" kicked in, things would get exciting. That gave her something to look forward to…

Suddenly, the phone rang. She was quick to answer it. "Hello?"

"Cagalli! It's Miriallia! –Guess what?" Came Miriallia's upset/excited voice. "Dunno, what?" Cagalli asked. "Fllay's pregnant!" She answered. "Shocking," Cagalli said sarcastically. "I saw that coming a mile away. Eventually she was going to get caught. Serves her right; the dumb bitch."

"Geez, Cagalli. You don't have to be so mean. You know, I think you're starting to act more and more like Yzak. I think you should dump him," Miriallia said honestly. "No way, not after sleeping with him," She protested. Silence. "NO FREAKING WAY! YOU'VE HAD IT TOO! MAN! I GOT SO CLOSE THE OTHER DAY-" Cagalli cut her off. "So you think Dearka would go 'all the way' if you let him?"

"Hell yeah! I had his shirt off and he was going for mine when my mom walked in with an airhorn…" She muttered. "-But anyway, back to Fllay –Do you want to know who the father is?"

"Yes please," Said Cagalli smirking. "All right, you're not going to believe this, but… It's Nicol Amalfi," She said. "You're kidding… Goody-two-shoes, fifteen-year-old, Catholic, Nicol Amalfi? But… he's so… proper… I think Fllay made him do it," Cagalli stated. "I wouldn't put it past her… she can be pretty manipulative…" Miriallia said darkly. "And also pretty twisted sometimes…"

"Sometimes-? Try ALL the time…" She muttered. "Nice… Oh, crap… here comes Mom with the airhorn again… um… BYE!" Miriallia hung up. Cagalli sighed. "Back to being bored again…"

**At the Hospital, 12:30…**

Yzak and Dearka decided to pay Nicol and Athrun a surprise visit- well, mostly they were there to annoy them because that's, duh, what they do best.

"Let's start with Nicol, shall we?" Yzak asked, smirking as they stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors were beginning to close, a bunch of paramedics quickly wheeled what looked to be a dead guy on a stretcher in. Yzak wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew…"

"Quick! We have to get this man to the emergency room right away!" One of the paramedics cried. When the doors closed;

Dearka casually reached over and pressed all the buttons. The paramedics stared at him in shocked silence. Dearka shrugged carelessly and Yzak giggled childishly. "Oh, you guys are gonna get sued."

Lucky for Yzak and Dearka the floor Nicol was on was two stories up so they could quickly escape the wrath of the paramedics… anyway…

When they entered Nicol's room they found he was awake and looking rather well- aside from staring forward at nothing for no reason. Dearka was the first to speak. "Hey! Good job, Nicol!"

Nicol looked at him confused. "What-? What did I do?"

"You knocked Fllay Allster up; good boy!" Yzak said with a devilish smirk. He and Dearka laughed. Nicol blushed then frowned. "It's not funny, you guys…"

"No, you're right; it's pathetic," Dearka said, still clearly amused. "Hey, have you ever heard of- PROTECTION?"

There looked to be tears in Nicol's eyes. "…Go away!… you… bullies!"

"Oh, Nicol thinks he's real big now," Dearka mocked. "Scary," Yzak laughed. By now, Nicol was in tears. "Aw, geez… we made him cry…" Dearka said blankly. "Yeah… do you feel bad?" Yzak asked. "No, you?" Dearka asked. "Nope," Yzak answered. They were quiet and Nicol just continued to wail. "Okay, I feel bad now," Dearka admitted. "So do I…" Muttered Yzak. "-Hey, Nicol- buddy, we were just screwing around with you-" Dearka spoke up. That didn't stop the distressed Nicol from crying. "Nicol! Shut your whiney pie hole!" Yzak shouted. He did. "Oh, that was so painfully, obviously censored…" Dearka muttered, more of a side comment than anything. "That really had to be done," Yzak said. "So we could say sorry," Dearka added. Nicol was quiet for a moment. "I don't whine…"

"Yeah, you sure as hell do," Yzak said. Nicol's eyes got watery again. That's when a nurse walked into the room. "These boys aren't bothering you, are they Nicol?" She asked kindly. He smirked rather un-Nicol-like. "They really are."

With that, she kicked Dearka and Yzak out. "Well…" Dearka said flatly. "Time to annoy Athrun…"

**In Athrun's Hospital Room…**

"Hey, Athrun! How's life treating you!" Dearka asked rather loudly as he and Yzak entered his hospital room. Athrun (whose fever, like Nicol's, had dropped significantly) rolled his eyes. "What do you clowns want?"

"Just to annoy you," Yzak answered, ignoring his last comment. "So, you still single, _Athrun?_"

"Leave me alone…" He hissed. "You know Cagalli, don't you? Well, she's my girlfriend now," Yzak said with a mocking smirk. "Cagalli…" Athrun thought sadly. "It's a shame you didn't get her when you had the chance… She's damn good in bed," Yzak went on while Dearka hummed a death tune. "You mean… you and Cagalli both lost your virginity… _to each other-?"_ Athrun asked in disbelief. "Yeah, like I said, you really missed out," Yzak said. Athrun couldn't help but feel angry with Yzak. He really liked Cagalli… "Could you both leave-? I'm feeling kind of tired right now…" Athrun muttered, rolling over so his back was to them. Since he did seem kind of depressed, Yzak and Dearka decided they really should leave. "Uh… Yzak… you never told me that you slept with Cagalli…" Dearka said as they left the hospital. "Oh, I didn't?" Yzak asked. "Yeah- I'm pretty sure you didn't…" Dearka said dully. "Well," Yzak said simply, "Now you know."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 8 is going to be so good... yay! Chapter 8! Finally! I can stoptyping with five fingers on the key board andthe other five alldown my throat:D

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	8. Chapter 8 False Alarm

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I really thought I'd be able to update faster, but I've been working on my Piczo site for the last few days. Check it out in my profile; I think it's the first non-crappy thing I've ever created :D

Speaking of non-crappy things, I'd have to say that this is my favourite chapter of Shuffle 2. Everything's starting to go down hill for everyone… why do I laugh at this-?

Oh, and even better then that, no more Nicol and Fllay together! YAY!

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII FALSE ALARMS, BREAK **

**UPS & NEW OUTLOOKS**

As Dearka and Yzak walked back towards the subdivision, they heard a scream from the park. Two minutes later, Lacus came running out of the park, crying; her face covered in puke. Not far behind her was Kira. He too was covered in puke. "Lacus! Wait!" He cried, chasing after her.

Dearka and Yzak watched in silence until they were out of sight. Yzak was the first to break the silence "No, freaking way! I never thought it'd be that good! He had a date! And he puked! In his girlfriend's mouth! Well, she's not his girlfriend anymore!" He laughed. "Um… Yzak…" Dearka finally spoke up. "I'm kind of lost here… did you have anything to do with that?"

"You bet I did! You know those "Puke Pills" we made when we were 14? Well, Cagalli and I slipped two into his glass of water and look what happened! Isn't it hilarious?" Yzak continued to laugh. "Yeah… I guess…" Dearka muttered, beginning to feel like their little 'Gruesome Twosome' was falling apart. "Wasn't the whole pranking idea our thing?"

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak said briefly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and text messaging Cagalli:

"_Hey, you'll never guess what happened. _

_The puke pills kicked in when Kira was on_

_A date with Lacus. He puked in her mouth_

_And not to mention all over her clothes."_

**At Cagalli and Kira's "PLACE,"****3:00…**

Cagalli read Yzak's message and burst out laughing. She text messaged him back:

"_That's so funny! Wish I could have seen it._

_But I guess I'll get to make fun of ol' Kira _

_When he comes home." _

Back with Yzak and Dearka In, You Know, a Random Place in the City…

Yzak read her message and text messaged her back rather harshly:

"You know, you did a pretty crappy job convincing Kira to drink that water." Back at Cagalli and Kira's "PLACE."… When Cagalli read Yzak's message, she boiled over with anger and did something she knew would eventually end up happening: "You know what, Yzak? I did a damn good 

_job. And you know what else? You're a _

_fucking jerk and we're through. Bastard."_

**Once More, With Dearka and Yzak…**

Yzak read her message and stared with disbelief. "What? What does it say?" Dearka asked looking over Yzak's shoulder with curiosity. "-What? No… she didn't…" Yzak murmured looking even closer, "She did! She just dumped me!"

"That's cold…" Dearka said dully, secretly thinking: "Serves the bastard right…"

Not far down the street, Shiho was just out for a walk; simply brainstorming on what else she could do to get closer to Yzak. When she saw them just up the street, her heart raced and a very nasty idea popped into her head: "If I can't get close to Yzak by myself, I'll use his friends…"

With that, she ran to them. "Oh, God… here comes Shiho…" Muttered Yzak, thinking she'd for sure be trying to throw her arms around him and get him to make out with her. But he was astonished when she threw her arms around a surprised Dearka. "Oh, Dearka! You were just the guy I wanted to see today! I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and I just couldn't get to sleep. But when I finally did, all I dreamt about was you!" She cried then began kissing him deeply. Dearka's eyes were wide open- he tried to pull her away but she pinned him to the nearest building and kissed him even deeper. Yzak just continued to stare in utter shock. And on top of that, he couldn't help but think Shiho looked hot with her new Gothy appearance. The tables had turned. Dearka was no longer struggling against her; he looked to be kissing back a bit. "This throws my whole perception on reality into question…" Yzak muttered, eyes wide open.

At that very moment in time, Miriallia just happened to walk by on one of her afternoon walks. When she realized the person Shiho was making out with was Dearka, she stopped and stared in disbelief and shock. As if he knew she was there, Dearka's eyes flew open and he paled. Shiho just continued to kiss him. Trying not to be too hard, Dearka gave Shiho a light punch in the stomach. She pulled away coughing. "-Miriallia! I can explain!" He cried. She probably would have bought that- if there weren't any black lipstick smeared all over his face from Shiho making out with him. "Well I don't want to hear it! I know what's going on here!" She screamed, taking a deep breath. Dearka braced himself for her next words. "YOU UNLOYAL BASTARD!"

With that, she suddenly lashed out and grabbed Yzak. She wrapped her arms around him and he just looked at her, confused. "Tell me how you like THIS!" She shrieked, then pressed her lips to Yzak's.

Dearka stared, heartbroken. And so did Shiho. After all, Yzak was the whole reason she'd made out with Dearka.

After about thirty seconds of Miriallia kissing Yzak deeply, Shiho just couldn't take it anymore. She tackled Miriallia to the ground and was just about to punch her when Dearka pulled her away. Shaking his head, Yzak turned and left. Dearka sighed and offered a hand to Miriallia, who was still on the ground where Shiho had tackled her. "Leave me alone, Dearka!" She cried, refusing his hand and getting up and leaving on her own. "Dammit!" Dearka shouted in anger, punching the side of the nearest building.

**At the Allster Residence, 4:00…**

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" Fllay shouted happily, running into the living room where her mother sat mulling over the fact her sixteen-year-old daughter was pregnant. "What is it Fllay?" She asked dully. "I just got my period! I'm not pregnant!" She said happily. "Oh, Thank God…" Mrs. Allster whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm going to call Nicol now and tell him the news. Apparently he just got home from the hospital this afternoon," Fllay said walking up the stairs and grabbing the phone. She dialed Nicol's number and the phone rang once… twice…

"Hello, you've reached the Amalfi residence, who may I ask is calling?" came Nicol's polite voice. "Hi, Nicol! It's me!" Fllay said perkily. "Oh… hello, Fllay…" He said, any enthusiasm there was there dying from his voice. "Guess what?" She went on. "Give up? Okay, I'll tell you: I'm not pregnant! It was a false alarm!"

"Oh, wow… that's a relief!" Nicol said happily. "Now that's over, I just want to tell you that- I'm dumping you," Fllay said. "You're dumping me? –But… why-?" Nicol asked, clearly upset. "Well- I want a more masculine guy… Sorry Nicol. Hey, don't take it too personally… but you're kind of a wimp…"

"A wimp-?" Nicol asked, his voice shaky. "Yeah, a wimp. You know, timid, cowardly, ineffectual, colourless… need I go on?" She asked harshly. "No, Fllay…" He muttered sadly. "Okay, bye forever!" Fllay said cheerfully, hanging up.

Nicol just stood there, quiet and in shock. Mr. Amalfi walked into the room and looked at the shocked expression on Nicol's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fllay really isn't pregnant… and she dumped me…" Nicol said sadly. "She isn't pregnant? This is wonderful! I've got to go tell your mother!" With that, he ran out of the room. Sighing, Nicol set the phone down and began crying. Again.

At Cagalli and Kira's "PLACE," 4:30… 

Kira had come home half an hour ago, covered in his own puke. Muttering to himself, he washed his um… "DIRTY" clothes and gotten a shower. Frankly, he was surprised that Cagalli had come to rub it in yet that he'd puked all over himself. –And hopefully she'd never find out that he'd puked all over Lacus and in her mouth as well…

As he walked to his room he stopped when he heard crying coming from Cagalli's room down the hall. He cocked his head the side in confusion. Cagalli rarely, if ever cried. Concerned, he went to investigate. Knocking lightly on her door, he called: "Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" She shouted to him. "Please let me come in… whatever's wrong; I want to help…" Kira said softly. There was silence for a moment. Then the door opened just a crack and Cagalli peered out. "Why do you want to help _me?"_ She hissed.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from crying. "Because I love you, Cagalli… you're my sister…" His voice was so gentle. She could tell he truly meant it. Sighing, she opened the door wider and invited him in. They both sat down on the bed and Cagalli fought back the urge to start crying again. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Yzak's such a jerk… I-I broke up with him…" She answered, her voice shaking. "And I actually slept with that silver-haired bastard…"

"Somehow 'I told you so' doesn't really fit the situation right now," Kira said. "See, Cagalli, the only girlfriend Yzak will ever be able to get will have the pathetic patients for him and will love him so much that she won't mind him taking shots at her self-esteem."

"You're right…" She muttered. "I should have listened to what everyone was saying…"

"Why don't you go back to Athrun?" Kira suggested suddenly. "I've told you like, twelve times already! I won't! I mean, I almost puked in the guy's mouth! Do you know how embarrassing that is!" She shouted. "You have no idea…" He said darkly. "Hey, it just occurred to me that if you _almost _puked in his mouth, then you did kiss him."

"Yeah, you would have never figured that out on one of your stupid days…" Cagalli muttered. "Pardon?" Kira asked. "-Nothing," She said quickly. There was silence. "I'll tell you something if you promise not to laugh…" Kira said, breaking the silence. "I promise," She assured him. "All right… today… I puked in Lacus's mouth…" He told her- with great difficulty. Somehow it didn't seem funny anymore. She felt terrible about it. Here was Kira comforting her after a break up and she'd broken him up with his girlfriend. "-Oh, I'm so sorry Kira…"

"It's not your fault… I mean it's not like you made me puke…" He muttered. "Uh… yeah…" She said sheepishly. "Just be happy you didn't actually puke in Athrun's mouth…" Kira said. "God… I thought Yzak was so great… I loved him… and- was he _ever_ good in bed… -but… did he actually love me-? I wish I knew…" She said quietly. "Don't worry Cagalli," Kira said kindly. "You're a great person. You'll find another boyfriend. Better than Yzak."

**The Next Morning (Wednesday) 8:00…**

School was back in session and man, oh man, was it ever a crappy day. It was raining heavily, thunder sounded and lightning flashed and Yzak and Dearka complained about pretty much everything while good ol' Nicol patiently listened.

"I hate my life…" Dearka said rather un-Dearka-like as the three of them stood outside under an overhang so they didn't get wet. "I hate your life more…" Yzak muttered. "But not as much as I hate my life…"

"I bet I hate your life more…" Dearka muttered. "But I still hate my life more than yours…"

Yzak looked at him. "Shut up, Dearka."

"Yeah, up yours, Yzak."

"What?"

"Fine."

"Maybe if you stopped looking at the negative things in your life and started looking at the positive things, you might feel better," Nicol said sweetly. "Hey! Who said you could talk!" Yzak shouted. "Oh- sorry…" Nicol apologized. "I just can't believe what Shiho did…" Dearka muttered. "Yeah pretty weird… I just can't believe Cagalli dumped me… I really liked her… she kicked ass…" Yzak sighed. "I know how it feels, Yzak… Fllay just dumped me… it was really hard… but-" Yzak interrupted Nicol. "You know what, _Nicol? _I don't even know why Dearka and I let you hang around… I mean, you think can just walk into a friendship as old as you are and act like you've been a part of it forever. Well you know what? I won't stand for it! I don't know who you think you are!"

With that, he suddenly punched Nicol in the face. The younger boy cried out in shock and pain as he fell back, landing in the mud. The damage didn't appear to be that bad. He had a simple bleeding nose and what looked to be the start of a black eye. In addition to that, anyone could plainly see he was also emotionally hurt as well. Nicol lifted his head out of the mud and just continued to lay there, crying and not even bothering to stand up.

At the sight of this, Dearka just felt something snap. Nicol didn't deserve this. He was just trying to make Yzak feel better.

"Yzak!" He finally shouted. "You know there's still a line! And whether you know it or not, you just crossed it!" With that said and made clear, Dearka helped a surprised Nicol up.

Fllay was just coming onto the school grounds when she saw Yzak punch Nicol. Remembering she was single again and on the hunt for a more masculine guy, a smirk spread across her lips. He was exactly what she was looking for. She approached them while giving Yzak the lookdown.

He opened his mouth to apologize to Nicol- ignoring the fact that Fllay was standing there. But she refused to be ignored. "I know, I hate these retards too. So… wanna go out sometime?"

"Uh… whatever…" He answered quietly, the opportunity gone. "Great! Walk with me, talk with me!" Fllay said happily, grabbing Yzak by the arm and walking away with him. She then called over her shoulder to Nicol before disappearing inside the school with Yzak: "Sorry Nicol!"

Nicol whimpered sadly. Dearka felt horrible for him. First Yzak punches him, then he goes off with Nicol's ex-girlfriend. That was low even for him.

"Hey, you and I; we're brother's now, got that?" Dearka asked suddenly, looking into Nicol's angelic face. "R-really? You care that much? About me?" He whispered in disbelief. Dearka sighed. "You bet. And just like a brother should, I'll make sure Yzak stays the hell away from you," Dearka said, then just hugged him. A surprised Nicol hugged him back. "Thank you…"

Dearka smiled. "No problem, bro."

**At the Haw Residence, 10:00am…**

Miriallia had decided it be in her best interest to stay home that day since she was still extremely broken up over Dearka. How could he do that? She thought he was so much better then that… More tears formed in her eyes and she just decided to let them come.

"Miriallia…" She heard a soft familiar voice. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. In surprise, she quickly looked and saw- Tolle.

"Oh My God! Tolle!" She cried in horror jumping up and away. "Why are you here! You're-!" She stopped and just broke down in tears, not bothering to finish her sentence. "I'm here because you need me. I promised you I'd always be here for you, did I not?" He asked.

"You did…" She whispered sitting back down beside him again. Once again he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Miriallia, Coordinators are not nice people," Tolle began. "I don't really have anything against them, it's just their attitudes. See I don't want you to get hurt. Please just stay away from Dearka; he's a jerk and I don't want to see you broken again… I can't stand seeing you like that…"

"You're right Tolle… I think… I'll steer clear of Dearka and anyone else like him from now on…" She said quietly. "Good. Go for Kira. He's a really nice guy- for a Coordinator…" Tolle said before disappearing. Miriallia sighed heavily and made a point to drive every thought of Dearka from her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the whole Tolle thing is a little far-fetched but… it's good this way. Poor Miriallia:(

Next chapter, Dearka's in for a little bit of trouble… -in another far-fetched way. :D

Don't review if you don't want to. :P

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	9. Chapter 9 Emotion

**A/N:** You all hate me, don't you?! I'm sorry! I've been away for so long! I feel terrible... If anyone remembers how long ago it was I update, feel free to mention that and call me a stupid little shunner. But honestly, I REPENT! ...to be honest even more, I'm updating this from a school computer while I'm supposed to be doing boring typing leasons... But... screw that... this is more important. I realized I hadn't been on in ages when I had a daydream in boring Science class today... that's why this is here. Yeah, and teahcers tell us not to daydream, "IT ACCOMPLISHES NOTHING!!!" ...I beg to differ... Well, you might like to know that this is a WEIRD chaper. I might lose you. Who knows... Currently, I plan on finishing Shuffle 2, but I have no Shuffle 3 planned. HOWEVER- that may and probably will change- thank the fact that YTV (Pretty much the only station you can watch Anime finally brought back Gundam Seed- now it's Destiny:) :D I'm so happy! Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER IX EMOTION, BLOOD AND PAIN**

**12:30, Lunch Break At SDAT High School…**

Athrun muttered angrily to himself as he struggled through some over-due algebra homework. This was especially pissing him off because he knew how to do algebra recordly well (next to Yzak and Kira- on a smart day, of course.) He was starting to think that his love life was depressing him so much that he couldn't think straight. "Damn…" He muttered, slamming his math textbook closed and putting his hands on his forehead.

He was currently in an empty math classroom but it was about to get a much-needed uplift. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kira walked inside. He sat down beside Athrun who chose to ignore him. "Hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun, hey Athrun," He said over and over again. "Kira! How many times do I gotta say it! "HEY" is for HORSES!" Athrun screamed, completely losing his patients. The only reason he hated the word "hey" so much was because Kira seemed to have the habit of saying it a lot and sticking "Athrun" at the end. A LOT. "Geez, sorry. I just wanted to show you what I got on my IQ test," Kira said handing him a piece of paper. "This should be good…" He thought smirking. "Have you seen it yet, Kira?" Athrun asked, already knowing the answer. "No. I'll just look at it after you," He replied. Shrugging, Athrun set eyes on the piece of paper and when he saw the results, he almost laughed. "Kira… according to this… you're mentally retarded."

"What-? Let me see that!" He snatched it out of his hands and looked over it. "Aw, man…"

"I strongly suggest you tell you mother about this. She can get you a retest. –You know, on a _better_ day," Athrun said smirking. Kira looked blankly at him for a moment before asking: "What was your name again?"

Athrun sighed, annoyed. "God, I'm not in the mood for this." With that, he got up and left the classroom.

Out in the hallway Athrun met up with a depressed-looking Nicol. "What's the matter, Nicol?" He asked. "Nothing worth talking about. The way I feel is never important," Was the trained response. Athrun frowned. "What the hell have Dearka and Yzak been driving through you skull? You've really got to start standing up for yourself or they'll destroy you- mentally… and physically somewhat- now that I see you have a black eye. Who did it?"

"Yzak…" He said quietly. "But Dearka isn't like that. He's my brother now. He said he'd watch out for me… and take care of me… it was so wonderful… I actually felt like someone wanted me…"

"That's sad, Nicol," Athrun said simply. He sighed. "Dearka had to go home a few minutes ago. He said he wasn't feeling very well- his nerves were acting up."

"That's odd…" Athrun muttered. "I'll see you later, Nicol." Athrun continued on his way down the hallway. So, Nicol was replacing Yzak now… that was unbelievable. Dearka and Yzak were always thought to be inseparable in his eyes. This was definitely strange…

Not far down the hallway, Athrun noticed the school's whore, Fllay Allster, with her new boyfriend pinned up against the wall. And man, were they ever making out. "Hold the phone…" Athrun muttered to himself, looking back at Fllay's boyfriend.

"-Oh, God… it's Yzak…"

He just stared in disbelief while Fllay kissed him deeply. "Geez Yzak. I thought you were with Cagalli!" Athrun finally shouted to him. Fllay broke away from him. "I was…" He said darkly. "But then she dumped me… on a text message…"

"On a text message? Oh, that's so cold!" Fllay cried. "My poor baby… that bitchy Cagalli… don't worry, I'll make you feel better…" She gently wrapped her arms around him.

Athrun could tell that Yzak was genuinely hurt. "So… Cagalli's single again?" Athrun asked. "-Then you don't mind if I-"

Yzak interrupted him. "Sure, go for it. But I doubt she'll want a geek like you…"

"I'll drain your pain right away, Yzak… don't worry…" Fllay whispered softy, pressing her lips back to his. Athrun continued on, resisting the urge to stick his finger down his throat.

**At The Elsman Residence, 1:30…**

Dearka walked though the front door and carelessly threw his backpack to the ground. After doing so, he proceeded to march up the stairs.

"Dearka! What're you doing so early? Mom'll kill you!" Came the extremely irritating voice of his little sister, Mablu, from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, well- what're you doing home so early?" Dearka asked. "My school is still closed because of the Coordinator plague. Sucker. And by the way, you're really dumb," Mablu said smirking. "Okay, cool. Now when Mom comes home from work you better not say a word," Said Dearka, ignoring her attempt to piss him off. "But I will," She said, her smirk growing wider. "No you wont," He said calmly, "'Cause if you do, I'll tell your "BOYFRIEND" you still wet the bed."

Mablu blushed. "Don't say ANYTHING to Yzak!"

"But I will," He said, copying her line and devilish smirk. "NO YOU WONT!" She screamed.

"Yes I will."

"NO YOU WONT!"

"Yeah."

"NO!"

"Yeah!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! LA LA LA LA!" She screamed. "Hey! Don't do the LA LA thing to me!" He shouted over her screaming. "Okay, fine, the choice is yours bed wetter!"

"Dearka!" She whined. He didn't respond but continued up to his room.

After slamming the door, he sat down at his desk and put his hands on his head. He'd come home because he couldn't stop thinking about Miriallia. He'd never done anything intentionally to break up with her… it was all Shiho's fault. Poor Miriallia… she was really upset… It made him feel sick.

"HEY DEARKA! I GOT THE LAST CAN OF 7 UP! HA HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Mablu laughed from downstairs. "Yeah, okay! Enjoy it!" He shouted back to her then muttered to himself: "But something tells me you wont…" Yesterday, he'd spent four hours shaking that last can. That was mainly why it was the last one. A few seconds later, he heard Mablu scream. "Well… that usually cheers me up… but not today…" He sighed. More thoughts about Miriallia came to his mind. It was seriously making him feel unwell.

After about five more minutes of thinking, he felt the room temperature drop a few degrees. Dearka jumped to his feet in shock. Tolle was coming… "Dearka… I warned you to stay away from her… but you didn't listen to me… and for that, there will be hell to pay…" Came Tolle's cold voice. But he, however, wasn't in view. Dearka stood there, tense for a moment, before a sudden invisible force slashed him across the back of his head.

Crying out in pain and shock, he nearly lost his footing. "Let's just think of this… as an endurance test. I'll slash you 20 times in twenty different places, and we'll just see how long and how much of it you can take," The invisible Tolle deadpanned. Dearka groaned, feeling the back of his bleeding head. The gash was fairly deep and there was blood already running down the back of his neck. "Brace yourself…" Tolle said quietly, "here comes another one."

Dearka did get his 20 slashes, but on the 19th one, it became increasingly obvious that his consciousness was slipping steadily away. As he fell to his hands and knees, shaking, with blood all around him, he got the last painful slash right across his already bloodied face. Whimpering weakly, his last bit of consciousness slipped away, leaving him for dead.

Tolle then finally appeared, right next to Dearka. Leaning over the unconscious boy, he smirked. "Don't worry, you'll fit right in with everyone where you're going."

With that, he was gone. The room was still and all was quiet.

Two minutes later, the door flew open and Mablu walked in. "Dearka! You-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized what laid before her. This is, of course, something no eight-year-old should honestly have to see. In shock, she ran to where her brother laid dying. "Dearka! Dearka! What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me!" Mablu cried, dropping to her knees by him, while tears streamed down her cheeks. She'd gone into shock. Therefore, she was too upset to take life-saving action.

Suddenly, like something was controlling him, Dearka's eyes snapped open. There was no presence there. Slowly, he turned his head towards his hysteric sister. "Mablu…" He whispered softly. "I need you to dial 9-1-1… can you do that for me?"

Her tears stopped, and she nodded shakily. Dearka smiled gently and weakly at her, then his eyes closed and his consciousness left him again. As fast as she could, Mablu ran for the phone and did exactly what her brother told her to do.

**The Next Day At School, 8:20…**

Word spread quickly about the strange and unexplained injuries Dearka Elsman had obtained while home from school due to nerves. One rumor was he'd done it himself, which hardly made sense to anyone who knew the real Dearka. Another rumor was he'd died from his injuries. That was an even worse rumor. And yet, one unanswered question still remained; where had those injuries come from?

Miriallia, who had decided to stay home for the rest of the week, was going to be supremely shocked on Monday. That was for sure.

When the first bell rang, Athrun went of to his advisory. The classroom was surprisingly quiet today. Sighing, he sat down beside Kira. "Have you heard, Athrun?" Kira asked quietly. "About Dearka? Yes… unbelievable…" He muttered, assuming it was one of Kira's smart days.

After about a minute more of silence, their advisory teacher walked up to the front of the classroom. With a sad, sad tone, she told them about what had happened to Dearka. Almost no one was surprised. It just went to show you, rumors spread like wild fires.

At lunch hour, Athrun searched for Nicol. He'd need some support now more than ever. But he was proving difficult to be found. Athrun finally tracked him down, all the way on the other side of the soccer field, which was almost completely deserted. He was sitting under a lone tree, his eyes closed and his head resting on the palm of his hand. Athrun paused in walking towards him when he realized he was wearing headphones. So, his was listening to music… Probably classical piano…

Athrun walked up to the unsuspecting Nicol and snatched the headphones away. "Hey! Don't!" Nicol cried, jumping up. "Wait," Athrun said simply, taking a minute to listen to the music. "No! Please don't do that!" He pleaded. Athrun was shocked to hear punk rock music with lyrics screaming "Somewhere I Belong."

He quickly handed them back to him. "God, Nicol; you never told me you listened to Linkin Park… That's so not like you…"

"I've always liked Linkin Park… But that doesn't mean I can't like peaceful music too!" Nicol argued. "I find nothing wrong with that," Athrun said understandingly. Nicol looked away. "I can only take so much emotional pain… and I need something to help drain it all away…"

"You don't need to explain, Nicol. I understand; everything's fine," Athrun said smiling. "Please don't tell anyone…" He said quietly. "Secrets go in, but never come out," He promised him reassuringly. "Thank you," Nicol said with a sigh. "So… have you heard about… Dearka?" Athrun asked, bringing the subject up rather cautiously. "Yes…" Nicol whispered. "But I believe he'll recover."

"You okay?" He asked gently. There were tears in Nicol's eyes. "Hai… genki desu…" He answered. Athrun nodded. "If you ever need some company, I'm here."

"Thank you, Athrun," Nicol said politely. Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch hour. Athrun groaned.

"Great… I've got damn band next…" He began walking towards the school. Nicol followed. "So do I."

"Yeah, but you intentionally sighed up for band, where as Yzak rewrote my registration saying I wanted to be in band… he did the same thing to Kira…" Athrun said dully. "Well, since it's our first class today, we have to pick an instrument. I know I'm going with piano," Nicol said smiling. "I could care less about what I have to play…" Athrun muttered bitterly.

**In Band Class…**

"Welcome to band class everyone," said the band teacher, Ms. Mazzies. Her voice sounded annoyed as usual. "Now, since it's the first _RAGULAR_ day of band class, we'll just simply be choosing the instruments we're going to be playing for the year. Then to kill time, we'll just have people who already know how to play instruments perform for us. Kira… you first. What instrument are you planning on playing?"

"Kira yawned. "The guitar…"

"Do you have any prior training for that? Because I don't give lessons…" Ms. Mazzies said darkly. "No I haven't had any prior training. But it can't be that hard," He said, getting up and grabbing a guitar from the back of the classroom. "Watch this."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he began playing "Time Of Your Life" by Green Day, perfectly. Everyone stared in awe. When he was finished playing, not a word was uttered. "What?" Kira asked. "Go and stand outside, Kira," Ms. Mazzies said finally. Sighing, he did as he was told, muttering angrily to himself... certain... stuff...

"All right then; Nicol, why don't you play something for us on the piano?" Ms. Mazzies asked. She absolutely loved Nicol's music. He nodded, stood up and when over to the piano across the room.

The song he played was so mournful, that it brought tears to some of his classmates' eyes. When the song ended, he whispered softly, but just loud enough so everyone could hear: "It has words to it as well, and it sounds astonishingly beautiful when a lady sings it."

"Thank you, Nicol," Ms. Mazzies said wiping a tear from her eye. "That was beautiful."

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha, Nicol listening to Linkin Park, I just have to laugh. If anyone even cares, I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN IN COMPUTERS! Slacking off is da bomb. XD Act like an idiot and everyone will be your friend:) Seriously, it hurts from laughing!!! Yay! I love this kind of pain! Well, before we get terrible off topic... well, it's too late, so review if you don't hate me and what I do:D 

**MPK**


	10. Chapter 10 New love?

**A/N:** _Ugh! Finally! The last chapter of Shuffle 2! I swear, with the kissy feely stuff between Shiho and Yzak in this chapter…it just made me want to stick my finger down my throat and rid my stomach of that nice bagel I had this morning. But I didn't, cuz that was a good bagel. Lol, but honestly, it really was painful to write. THAT'S WHY I AM SO DONE WITH SHUFFLE FOR NOW. I may make a shuffle 3, but I'll have to change a lot of my ways for that! Lol! Annyyywaaayy…I looked back at the date on this chapter and it was, believe it or not, dated February 2, 2006. That is so sad. Well, enough of that. Here's the last creepy chapter of Shuffle 2. So say BYE BYE!_

* * *

**CHAPTER X- NEW LOVE, MORE HOSPITAL **

**VISITS & ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**

The weekend came and Dearka began to recover. No longer in critical condition and final awake, he could have visitors. I'm sure you can guess who his first visitor was. Nicol, of course.

"How are you feeling, Dearka?" Nicol asked as he entered his hospital room. He turned his head to look at him, and was he ever bandaged.

"Well, let's put it this way; I've seen better days," Dearka answered with a weak smile. Nicol smiled back sweetly then sat down at his bedside. "Has Yzak been bothering you?" Dearka asked suddenly, his tone serious.

"Oh no, not at all. However, he did seem rather upset when he learned… what happened to you…" Nicol answered quietly. "He really cares about you, Dearka… and no matter how much he tires to hide it, it still shows so clearly…" His words were so soft and solemn.

"Nicol…" Dearka said slowly, lost for words.

"It's true. The two of you will always be like brothers… it's an invisible, unbreakable connection that silently forms over time and just because you say it's there, doesn't mean it is. That's why, I feel, Dearka, that we can never really be 'brothers'… Yzak was right…" Nicol whispered.

Dearka's heart ached. All around him, his friends were crumbling… Yzak, Miriallia and Nicol… they were all in pain…

"Dearka, I really need to ask you something…" Nicol's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure, go ahead," he replied slowly.

"Who… who did this to you?" he asked, his eyes deep with emotion.

Dearka looked difficulty at him. "Well… I'm not too sure… I can't really remember…" Dearka lied though he knew well how he's sustained his injuries. This whole 'Tolle' thing was getting out of hand and he knew as long as he was still breathing, Tolle would continue to go at him until he was no longer.

"Well, then… it remains unexplained…" Nicol said simply. "But I'm worried… what if it happens again?"

Dearka looked at him and sighed. "Let's just hope it doesn't…"

**The Next Day, At the Jule Residence, 4:00p.m.…**

Saturday was another gloomy day. It was pouring rain and thunder sounded and lightning flashed. Yzak had barricaded himself in his room and refused to come out. Eventually, Ezaria just got tired of trying to convince him to come out. So she left to go visit a friend across town with Allaya.

When they had gone and all was silent (except for the frequent crash of thunder outside) he'd plunged deep into thought. Life was so empty… you go to sleep at night, wake up in the morning, go to school, sit though detentions and boring classes, then at lunch hour you have this whore following you around; constantly wanting to make out with you, then you go home to a family with no one of the same gender as you and get ten calls all half an hour apart form the whore that follows you around at school. Does that sound like fun to you? To top that all off, your best friend presently hates you. Just _try _going through that everyday.

As Yzak sat on the bed with a pocketknife in his hands, just musing, a single word came to mind: _Suicide_.

It made his heart race. Did he really want that? Or did he just want to remain feeling trapped in his own life? It wasn't that difficult to choose.

With no presence in his eyes, Yzak held the pocketknife in front of him for a moment and thought.

More lightning suddenly flashed outside and as it did, the blade of the knife flashed with the light, almost taunting him to do it.

"Maybe it's best..." he thought darkly.

**At the Hahnenfuss Residence…**

Shiho, who was in the middle of writing an extremely frustrating essay, stopped when she felt an unpleasant pain jolt through her.

"YZAK! IT'S YZAK RUN TO HIM YOU IDIOT!" That irritating voice in her mind screamed.

Without a second thought, she jumped up and ran out the door. The Jule mansion was just a block away and due to that fact, she might be able to save a life.

**Back at the Jule Residence…**

Just as Yzak was about to pull the knife across his neck, (that's a good boy! hahaha, god I'm mean) the door flew open and the next thing he knew was he was pinned down on the bed, Shiho on top of him and the knife on the floor.

_(Here's where the touchy feely crap starts, feel free to skip...)_

Yzak looked from the knife to her in disbelief and she stared back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she cried cuddling to him and letting the tears roll down her cheeks. His eyes darkened. "We're even now…" he muttered, "A life for a life… now get off and get out…"

Her heart ached at his words, "Oh Yzak!" she cried, frustrated.

Shiho just continued to cry, on and on, unable to stop.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt Yzak's arms wrap around her. Shiho looked into his face in disbelief. "Yzak…" she whispered, lost for words. She could hardly belief it, but she was seeing his sensitive side… His tears continued, streaming down his cheeks. He turned his head away from her and let out a weak whimper.

"Yzak…it's okay…you cry if you need to…I'm here for you…" she whispered, holding him close to her. His eyes opened and he looked at her painfully.

"Yzak…" she cried softly, more tears forming in her eyes. It killed her. It was so heartbreakingly horrible to see him in so much pain.

As one last bit of comfort, Shiho wiped his tears away and then kissed him passionately. And this time, he did kiss back. (IT'S SO GAG WORTHY!)

When she broke it, she whispered gently "Please, let those emotions go…I'll be here as long as you need me…"

He pulled her even closer and let his tense body relax. With a quiet sigh, Shiho began to softly stroke his hair. He closed his eyes and more tears came. Was he falling in love with Shiho? No, he couldn't be…but…she actually cared about the way he felt…maybe he'd been looking for love from all the wrong people. Here's something he thought he'd never be thinking about…

His emotions were just beginning to get a little bit too confusing for his liking…helplessly, he just cried. As he did, Shiho continued to comfort him and wipe away ever tear that he cried, and kissing him softly while whispering gentle words. She couldn't help but think, you'd never see Yzak Jule like this. Never.

After an hour of crying out five years of bottled emotions, Yzak slipped into sleep, completely exhausted.

Shiho continued to stroke his hair while silently debating whether to leave or stay with him. In the end, she decided to stay. At least until Ezaria came home.

_(No more kissy feely crap, athankyou)_

**The next morning at the Amalfi residence…**

Sunday morning was the beginning of a beautiful day. Unlike the day before, the sun shone brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky. But in the Amalfi home, sad soft piano music was played by a sad, sad little boy. (I'm sorry, I just had to put that in there…it makes me laugh!) You could always tell the way Nicol was feeling by the piano music he played.

His mother, Romina, had been extremely concerned. Nicol was always looking at the bright side of any situation. You'd rarely, if ever see him so depressed. So deciding enough was enough, she went to confront Nicol about his recent depression.

"Nicol!" She called over the music.

He stopped playing and turned to look at her. "Oh, hello Mother," he said sweetly.

She smiled sadly and sat down beside him at the piano. "Nicol…" she began, "Is something bothering you?"

A terrible sadness filled his eyes. "Well…I've been a bit depressed ever since…Fllay and I went our separate ways…and Dearka got hurt really badly for some unknown reason- oh, and since Yzak punched me…"

"Yzak did what?!" Romina cried in disbelief.

"It wasn't that hard," Nicol lied. "And it didn't hurt that much."

Suddenly, she pulled his face closer and brushed her fingers under his left eye. A skin tone powder started to come off and beneath she could she his black eye.

"Nicol! Why do you hide things like this from me? Lying is wrong!" She cried.

He looked away. "I just didn't want you to be upset…"

"I hope you don't still hang around that boy!" She went on.

"I don't, Mother…don't worry," he said quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need to…think." With those final words, he got up and left.

Romina watched him go, heartbroken. He sure was changing…

**In the park with Nicol…**

Nicol sighed as he walked through the park. Life just seemed to totally suck now. But the beautiful park really helped to relax him.

Just off to the side of the path was an amazing beach. The ocean sparkled marvelously with the morning sun. Nicol smiled.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice of a girl, singing. He knew the words. They were for that sad, sad song he played on the piano.

Nicol ran down onto the beach and looked around. About ten meters from where he stood, sat Lacus Clyne. She did truly look troubled.

Concerned, Nicol went to her.

She stopped singing immediately when she realized he was there.

"Are you all right? That song is quite depressing…so…do you feel sad?" Nicol asked shyly.

"Yes…my boyfriend recently broke up with me…well…I recently broke up with him. I'd rather not talk about it…" Lacus said sadly.

"I understand," he said, sitting down beside her. "I just broke up with my girlfriend…"

They were quiet for a moment. Nicol broke the silence: "You have a very lovely voice."

She smiled at him "You're so very kind."

"That song you were singing…I can play it on the piano," Nicol said softly.

"You can? That's such a great talent to have! I think it's wonderful," Lacus said sweetly.

He blushed. "Thank you."

With a giggle, Lacus looked into his eyes. "Oh…you have very beautiful eyes…like a sunset…"

He blushed even deeper and just managed to choke out: "Everything about you is beautiful."

She giggled again and then wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think everything about you is adorable."

He blushed even deeper if it was possible. They both smiled, feeling the happiest they ever had in a long time.

**At Kira and Cagalli's "PLACE", 12:00 pm…**

In his room, Kira was STILL fast asleep, meaning it was one of his smart days – because obviously, he wasn't up earlier skipping around the house singing about how great it is to be awake, and making everyone want to put a bullet or two through his skull.

As Kira slept, his mother came marching up the stairs. When she reached Kira's room, she kicked the door open and screamed "KIRA!"

He screamed with shock and fell out of bed.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?!" She demanded, shoving his IQ test results in his face. "It says you're mentally retarded!"

He groaned. "I don't get it either…sometimes I just can't remember things…"

That's when she remembered The Super Coordinator-…thing…Because of an experiment that had gone horribly wrong, Kira altered between super stupid days and super smart days.

Her eye twitched. "Remind me to tell your father he's sleeping on the couch tonight. I'm going to go phone the school and get you tested. On a BETTER day." With that, she was gone.

Kira frowned. "What the hell is "a better day" supposed to mean?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Praise the lord! I am finally done with Shuffle 2! Let me just point out some things about the whole Yzak thing…one, he'd never cry in front of Shiho because he has too much pride and two, he'd never try and kill himself because HE LOVES HIMSELF TOO MUCH! Ok, just so you know about that. Lol, thanks. That's all for Shuffle 2! Bye!_

-MPK


End file.
